Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood
The Halloween Horror Nights event in Hollywood is a Halloween event presented at Universal Studios Hollywood. It is one of the largest Halloween events in the United States. The event has been presented sparingly since 1992 and as an annual event, recently. It is an offshoot of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando which has been presented annually since 1991. History Although a Halloween event was held at the park in 1986, Halloween Horror Nights didn't appear there until 1992. Including that year, it has been presented eight times. Although the event has not created original icons like those in Orlando, two of the Event Icons, The Director and Jack the Clown, were used in 2006 and 2007. Additionally, the New Line Cinema trio of Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Leatherface, were featured in 2007, and 2008. They reappeared in 2010, but Leatherface was replaced by the Jigsaw Killer from Saw. 1986 Tragedy Universal Studios decided to hold a Halloween event in 1986 in order to make up for the slow autumn season. Taking a cue from Knotts Berry Farm, which had been successfully adopting a haunted Halloween event for over 14 years, Universal started Halloween Horror Nights, with it's logo being a Jack-O-Lantern being sawed in half with a chainsaw. The signature attraction would be the Terror Tram , which would be a nightime version of the Backlot Tour, only with scaractors hiding in the shadows ready to jump out and attack guests. Unfortunatly, during one night a scaractor got a little over-enthusiastic in his performance, fell between two of the tram cars, and was crushed to death. Universal would not have a Halloween event for over six years afterward, and discontinued the scaractor "attacks" on moving trams entirely. The tragedy is likely the reason that when the event was first started in Florida, it was done under the title of "Fright Nights ", and didn't feature the bloody pumpkin image for at least several years. 1992 Mazes * Maze of Maniacs- Take a turn for the worse in this wicked, winding asylum of murders and misfits. * Nightmare Alley- A house of horror where movie monsters and maniacs invite you in for a bite. Special Attractions * The Terror Tram- A bone-chilling behind-the-screams ride full of gruesome surprises Shows * Penn & Teller ' * 'Amazing Falkenstein ' * 'Dungeon of Terror * Tower of Torture ' * 'Carnival of Carnage ' * 'Chucky 'In your Face" Insults ' * 'Ghoulia Wild' Roadside Cuisine ' * 'Death Globe ' * 'Wild, Wild, Wild Witch Hunt ' * 'Living Deadheads Review ' * 'Club Fright ' * 'Burn & Bury Swap Meet ' * 'Beetlejuice Revue ''' * Voodoo Gurus * Zombie Stunt Spooktacular * Backdraft '''Rides 1997 Mazes * Monsterquarium- Weird animatronics and actors in water. * Classic Monster Maze- Short but fun maze of classic Universal monsters. * Cryptkeeper Film Vault - Modern film monsters. * Area 51 - Aliens in cold storage and running amok. Shows * Beetlejuice's Rockin' Graveyard Revue - Camp-laden musical show -- same as the daytime version. * Creepy Animals - A live animal show with cockroaches, snakes, spiders, etc. * Circus of Freaks * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure - Current events satire and a fight with the Cyberspace Witch. Rides 1998 Mazes * Clive Barker's FREAKZ maze - Human curiosities, unusual oddities, and freaks of nature. * Classic Creatures Features - Frankenstein, the Wolf Man, the Phantom of the Opera, and the Creature From the Black Lagoon. * The Cryptkeeper's Screaming Room - The monsters and slashers that have taunted you through the years from the big screen. * Alien Assault - You'll be abducted by the extraterrestrials and travel deep inside a spaceship to experience inhuman terror that would make Mulder and Scully weep! Shows * The Ultimate Tribute to KISS - Cover band Black Diamond. * Chucky's Wedding Chapel - Chucky and his bride Tiffany host nightly weddings and audience participation is mandatory. * SlaughterWorld - All the death defying stunts of WaterWorld plus all new visions of horror. * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure II - SPOOF is the word. The boys from San Dimas are back in an all new action-packed laugh-filled adventure. * Carnival of Carnage - Sword swallowers, glass eaters, and human pincushions put their battered bodies through acts of brutality for your viewing pleasure. Rides 1999 Mazes * Clive Barker's Hell - Dare to enter the putrid put of infernal damnation from the Wizard of Wickedness. * The Thrilling Chilling World of Rob Zombie - Tunnel deep inside the most depraved realm of all -- Rob Zombie's brain -- where the living dead reign supreme! * The Mummy - Encounter the actual terrors that traumatized you in Universal Pictures' smash hit movie! * Creature Features - Step through the movie screen to rub elbows and other body parts with classic Universal Monsters like Frankenstein, Dracula, and Wolfman. * Cleaver's Meat Locker - Blood-thirsty butchers hack their way through various cuts of meat, including human flesh! Shows * Chucky's Insult Emporium - Petrifying put-downs to offend everyone! * Animal House of Horrors - Wild, man-eating beasts unleashed to run amok! * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure III - The boys are back trashing media celebs in a most excellent, all new adventure. * Carnival of Carnage - Freak out at the sight of this gory collection of sword swallowers, glass eaters, and human pincushions torturing themselves into a tizzy! Rides 2000 Hollywood Halloween Horror Nights 2000 (hollywood) Mazes * The Undertaker: No Mercy - A raw, in-your-face, horror experience based on the WWE Superstar The Undertaker. * Buffy & Angel: Hellmouth Haunt - An attraction created by the creators of the WB Network's series "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". * Rob Zombie's The House of 1000 Corpses Maze - Based on Zombie's upcoming debut as a director and screenwriter. * Clive Barker's Harvest - You'll walk through a hole in the wall of a mausoleum leading into the ground where something is reclaiming the dead to incubate its young. * Theatre of Blood - A vault of Universal's classic horror films, where you'll find yourself prey to the most merciless celluloid slashers and fiends. Shows * Chucky's Insult Emporium - The infamous doll from hell's insults feast on the feeble, the ill-at-ease, and the socially inept. * Carnival of Carnage - Medieval torture... sword swallowers, fire and glass eaters, and human pincushions toast their unusual talents with stomach churning chasers of cockroaches, worms, and maggots. * Animal House of Horrors - Featuring pythons, cockroaches, bats, and rats. Rides 2006 Mazes * The Asylum (Shrek 4-D queue area) - Travel through a maze of dark corridors in a high-security hospital for the criminally insane. * Universal's House of Horrors (Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula) - Take a journey into Universal Studios' horror filled past. Come face-to-face with some of the most terrifying characters ever created at this ultimate slaughter house party. This attraction is now year-round. Special Attractions * Terror Tram: The Director's Cut - For the first time step foot onto the famous backlot. But beware: the Director will be lurking nearby to cast for fresh talent. Reminiscent of a haunted hayride, guests would board the GlamorTrams, which would take them onto the Backlot. During the ride, the tour guide would bring guests up to speed on the Director's backstory via special mockumentary shown on the LCD monitors overhead. The tram would then come to a halt just short of the first scarezones and the guests would be ordered to get out and fend for themselves. A return Tram would pick up guests near the end of the War of the Worlds set to return them to the Front Lot, but not before one last surprise from the Director, who was ready to make his final "cut". This would be the return of the Terror Tram after a 14-year hiatus, and unlike the unexpectedly bloody events of the very first Halloween Horror Nights, no scareactors would be anywhere near a moving tram. * Send In The Clowns (Grinch Set) * Psyco-Path (Bates Motel To Bates Mansion) * HellBillys (Shed Before Bates Mansione) * There Goes The Neighborhood (War Of The World Set) * The Director's Cut (Tram Pick Up) Scarezones * Dawn of the Dead (New York Street) - New York Street is a scene of chaos and carnage where the dead have been feasting on the living. * Old London (London Street) - Fog filled streets of Old London populated by a host of frightening characters from horror films past and present. * Black Death (Parisian Courtyard) - Smoldering medieval town of Black Death crawling with plague infected villagers. * Deadwood (Western Street) - Ghost town where skeletal inhabitants of the town's most notorious still roam the smoldering streets. * Studio Center (the lower lot) - A bizarre assortment of Universal ScareActors including Mummies, The Flasher, Zombie Scarface, and more. Shows * Slaughter World (WaterWorld theater) - A spectacular tidal wave of death-defying stunts, awesome explosions, and an ocean of thrills.A naughtier version than the day show. * Carnival of Carnage (Flintstones area) - Feed your morbid curiosity with freaks of nature and human oddities when you are exposed to a variety of bizarre and sickening acts of self torture. * The Mutaytor (Back to the Future Plaza) - Dance till you drop dead as The Mutaytor perform 5 shows nightly. * Chucky's Insult Emporium - Be insulted by everyone's favorite possessed psychotic doll. * Fear Factor Live: Dead Celebrity Edition (Castle Theater) - Cringe and squirm as pop-culture celebrities compete in a live "Death Match". Rides * Jurassic Park: In the Dark * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride * Back to the Future: The Ride * Terminator 2: 3D 2007 Mazes * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Nightmare (Shrek 4-D queue)-'' Freddy Krueger is coming home to where he was conceived (The Westin Hills Asylum) to raise a nightmare army of the insane as a final act of revenge against the town of Springwood. * Friday the 13th: Camp Blood ''(Hollywood Ticket Outlet)-'' After half a century of murder and mayhem, the eternal evil of Jason Voorhees still haunts the ruined remains of Camp Crystal Lake. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back in Business ''(Lower Lot)-'' Leatherface and his family of cannibal crazies have taken over the condemned Blair Meats factory, bringing a new level of terror to the heart of Texas. * Universal's House of Horrors (Year Round Attraction)-'' Step inside the shadowy catacombs and encounter a series of ever changing horror inspired by a veritable "Who's Who" of Universal Horror Stars. Special Attractions * Terror Tram: Horror Comes Home - Get ready for the ride of your life, or death, on the Universal Terror Tram, where you will be transported to the twisted worlds of Jason, Freddy, Leatherface, and Jack the Clown. Jack Schmidt; an escaped mental patient from Shady Brook Asylum with a shadowy past, and a problem separating movies from real life has some how brought his twisted childhood heroes to the backlot for his sick and twisted carnival. Thinking that such places as the Bates Motel and Camp Crystal Lake are real killing grounds, this madman's ambition is to bring people to these places as sort of a demented tour guide. Now, You must prepare for your closeup as you step off of the tram and onto the world famous Universal Studios Back Lot where you'll walk through the dark through real movie sets. If you thought the shower scene was scary, wait until you see this blood bath. * Killer Klowns from Outer Space (Grinch Set) * Bates Motel * Crystal Lake (Hill) * Leatherface's Kitchen (Hill Top) * Psycho House * Elm Street Ruins (War Of The Worlds Set) * Jack's Carnival of Carnage (Tram Pick up) Scarezones * Zombie Invasion (New York Streets)-'' Toxic infected zombies have invaded New York, The Military are trying to contain it, but the crisis is spreading! * Deadwood ''(Western Streets)-'' Enter the ghost town of Deadwood, where the skeletal inhabitants of the town's most notorious Villains still roam. * Haunted London ''(London Streets)-'' Step into the foggy streets of Old London, where Jack the Ripper and a host of other infamous characters are waiting for you! * The Black Death ''(Parisian Courtyard)-'' Venture back into a medieval town during the Black Death, where the streets are crawling with plague infected villagers. * HellBilly Hoedown ''(Lower Lot)-'' A family of inbred freaks are camping out in the lower lot, So far no one had the courage to evict them. '''Shows' * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Live Stage)-'' The boys from San Dimas return to the entertainment capital of LA with their most excellent time-traveling phone booth for a comedy satire of this year's pop culture and celebrity screw ups. * Dark Magic and Dirty Tricks ''(Animal Actors Stage)-'' Step into the Theater of Dark Arts where master illusionists are waiting to blow your mind. * Chucky's Insult Emporium ''(Patio across from Terminator 2: 3-D)-'' Be insulted by everyone's favorite possessed psychotic doll. * Slaughter World 2 ''(Water World Theater)-'' A spectacular tidal wave of death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and an ocean of thrills. '''Rides' * Jurassic Park: In the Dark * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride * Terminator 2: 3D 2008 The dates for this event are as follows: October 17-19, 24-26, 30-31, and the first of November. This is (at 13) more nights than ever offered at USH before. Mazes * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Home Sweet Hell- Are you about to enter Freddy's world, or is he invading yours? Your nightmare begins at Freddy's infamous home at 1428 Elm Street, now decrepit from years of abandonment. Step inside at your own risk, because stepping out is a lot harder. Try to survive the horror inside these eerie walls, only to realize that your nightmare gets longer and longer: past hanging bodies in a high school hallway, through dangling bits of flesh and bones in an asylum, and deep into the pit of a hot boiler room. This is one nightmare you can't wake up from. * Friday the 13th: Camp Blood- After half a century of murder and mayhem, the eternal evil of Jason Voorhees still haunts the ruined remains of Camp Crystal Lake! The grounds are soaked in red at Camp Blood on Crystal Lake, where Jason and his gut-slicing machete are lurking through the woods, waiting to massacre their way through the night. Be careful not to mistake bone fragments for firewood as massacred corpses of previous camp-goers litter the soil. And if you do somehow survive Camp Blood, don't plan on leaving. Because in here, every day is Friday the 13th. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back In Business- Leatherface and his family of cannibal crazies have taken over the condemned Blair Meats factory, bringing a new level of terror to the heart of Texas. Step inside the #1 rated maze of 2007 and come face-to-face with one of the sickest, most sadistic murderers in the history of film: the one and only Leatherface. His chainsaw will roar as you run for your life through a labyrinth of unspeakable horrors, each more terrifying than the last. You may get out alive, but it could cost you a limb. * Universal's House of Horrors Meet The Strangers- Guess who's knocking on the door? The relentless, masked killers from Universal's latest hit horror film, "The Strangers" have invaded House of Horrors! Come face to face with The Man in the Mask, Pin Up Girl and Doll Face as they stalk the shadowy corridors of a haunted castle, populated by a veritable "who's who" of Universal Horror movie characters, past and present. Terror lurks around every corner, making you wish you'd never walked inside this nightmare. This is one place where you have everything to fear. But they're only movies, right? Special Attractions * Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour - The all-new Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour will transport you deep inside your worst nightmare. For the first time ever, Freddy Krueger will be loose on the Backlot, just waiting to terrorize you. From the Bates Motel to the winding dirt roads of Crystal Lake, no place is safe. You'll be running from Freddy's sharpened claws, and he's got Leatherface and Jason to help him wreak havoc. Good luck finding a place to hide in this never-ending nightmare. Scare Zones * The Dead Shall Rise - A top secret military virus has been released on the streets of New York, transforming the citizens into crazed zombies and the bustling metropolis into a war zone! * Deadwood - Welcome to the ghost town of Deadwood, where the skeletal remains of the town's most notorious characters still roam the smoldering streets. * The Dark Streets of London - Step into the foggy streets of Old London, where Jack the Ripper and a host of infamous characters are waiting for you! * The Black Death - Enter a medieval town during the Black Death, where the smoke-choked streets are crawling with plague infected villagers. * The Nightmare Begins... - Ready to live your worst nightmare? Step through the turnstiles of Halloween Horror Nights and enter a terrifying world where the entire park has been transformed into a living horror movie. Your first challenge: Make it past hordes of chainsaw-wielding Nightmare Klowns! These guys are real cut-ups, so watch your limbs or they may go missing. * Revenge of the Pigs - Uncle Boarley and his gang of pig-faced maniacs are roaming the lower lot, looking for some fresh meat. Is it true that pigs will eat just about anything? You're about to find out! It's swine time...an experience worse than anything you could ever dream up. Shows * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure - The boys are back with their most excellent time-traveling phone booth for an all-new comedy satire of this year's pop culture and celebrity screw-ups. It's the perfect way to tickle your funny bone before Freddy, Jason, or Leatherface tear it up. * Slaughter World 3 - A spectacular tidal wave of death-defying stunts, awesome explosions, and an ocean of thrills awaits you. * Chucky's Insult Emporium - You think you've heard it all? Stop in at Chucky's Insult Emporium, where everyone's favorite serial killer doll is taking insult comedy to a new low! Get ready to die of laughter. Rides * Jurassic Park Nightmare- The blood thirsty dinosaurs of Jurassic Park have broken out of their enclosures and are devouring the employees of the troubled theam park. This is what your worst nightmare feels like. * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- Face the rage of the world's first psychological thrill ride. Deep inside a mummy tomb, you'll wonder if you're in hell. * The Simpsons Ride- Ride right along Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie as they visit Krustyland on all the all-new Simpsons Ride. Once you board, you're in for one horrifying surprise after another. Will you make it out of Krustyland alive? * Terminator 2: 3D- Discover what it really means to be thrust right into the heart of an all-out 3-D cyber adventure. 2010 Fear What Fear Fears Most Houses -Saw: Game On!- The original purpose of the Jigsaw games was to teach people the meaning of life. But now that his minions have taken, the game's changed! -Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again!-Freddy's back, and experience the new 2010 film, come to life! Travel the halls of Springsewood School, the neighborhood, and a showdown with Kreuger himself in the Devil's Boiler Room. -Friday the 13th: Kill Jason Kill-Jason, the machete madman is on an onslaught in Camp Blood. Can you survive his rage? Or are you just another victim? -Castle of the Undead: vAMPYRE-The vampires are having a ghoulishly good time partying in Castle Dracula. -House of 1000 Corpses 3D Scarezones -La Llorana Freakz -Lunaticz -Klownz -Nightmarez -Pigz Terror Tram: Chucky's Revenge *Chainsaw Squad *Psycho *Friday the 13th *Nightmare on Elm St *La Llorana *Chucky Chase External links * Halloween Horror Nights Official Site * Halloween Horror Nights returns to Hollywood * Interview with Halloween Horror Nights creative director John Murdy * Fangoria Weekend of Horrors Universal Halloween Horror Nights 2008 * Interview With GamingShogun.com Fangoria Weekend Of Horrors Halloween Horror Nights 2008